Lost Love
by MishaVonFox
Summary: One Shot. Balthier/OC; After Lady Ashe becomes Queen along with Basch becoming King. Balthier comes back to Rabanastre and finds the one person he's been longing for since he was a child. Will she accept his undying and unfathomable love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, This is my first one shot so please tell me what you think...I know it's not long but I had a sudden urge to write this. D I know Balthier might seem a little OC but he's different with the people he cares for! ) haha. ok sorry. R&R if you want.**

* * *

"Ffamran! Wait up! Please! Come on!" I said as I ran after the thirteen year old warm brown hair boy, his hair reaching his shoulders, who had a small pouch of coins jingling in his hands.

"I told you Seri! Don't call me that!! I don't call you Mariserilla! Do I?!" He said stopping and turning swiftly anger flaring in his grey eyes.

Stopping also I look down at the ground, embarrassed, "No, you don't…I'm sorry Balthier, I'm just so used to having to call you that around Dr. Cid and everyone else."

"Well…try to remember more often, alright?" He said grabbing my hand for a moment.

Feeling a blush starting to rise up to my cheeks I pulled my hand away and started walking again not really caring where I went.

Walking beside me, Balthier glanced at me and said quickly, "You want some candy from the sundries?"

"Sure" I mumbled. Taking my hand again he pulled me along quickly through the crowded streets.

* * *

**Ten and a Half Years Later; One Year after Queen Ashe and King Basch were Inaugurated:**

Sitting at the bench, in Rabanastre, playing with the brown and white intertwined leather strips that made the bracelet on my left wrist I let my thoughts stray back to when I was younger, after pushing back a strand of my long dark brown hair behind my ear.

**Flashback**

"_Balthier! Why?! WHY?! I…I thought I loved you! How could you do this to me…to US!?" I yelled at a sixteen year old Balthier wearing the black armor that seemed to suck up the light around him, the black armor of a Judge. He'd betrayed me._

"_Seri…I…My father…he has forced me. Seri, I do love you! Don't let this get in the way of our love please." He said to me his grey eyes crying out to me but my anger was too much for me to notice._

_He reached for my hand with those black gauntlets, but I cringed back like his touch was fire. So he let his arm fall back to his side. His eyes were closed so that I couldn't see the burning grey eyes that captivated me so._

"_Judges killed my family Balthier…I-I can't love something that I hate. Goodbye…Balthier." And I moved away from him and started slipping the brown and white bracelet from my wrist._

"_No! Please…keep it as what I use to be." He said to me his eyes opening; his eyes were hard and cold. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks splashing on the marble floor I stood on but I was barely aware of them. Then I just ran, kept running till I was on the fastest airship away from him. The man I had loved._

**End of Flashback**

That was about seven years ago, give or take a few months, when I was fifteen. Sighing I look up and scanned the street with my pale green eyes, finding nothing of interest. Then a shadow fell across the street, glancing up quickly I saw it was an airship. Chewing at my lip I got up swiftly and walk purposefully to the Sandsea Tavern.

Walking into the dimly lit bar, that was filled with more smoke that I thought was possible I moved to the bar and ordered a glass of Madhu, then moved over to my favorite seat, which was right under the balcony.

The tavern wasn't too crowded but just enough to be where you could easily loose yourself…or someone else. Seeing the door of the tavern open up I saw the young orphan, Vaan hurry in, with Penelo right behind him, and walk up to the balcony.

"_Now why are they going up there?"_ I thought curiously. Closing my eyes I listened to Vaan say something to some one, and I heard the person reply back. The voice sounded familiar…then another voice came in, it was a soft and slightly dull voice, one I did not recognize. Then Penelo's voice piped in softly.

"_Who are they talking to?"_ I wondered my eyebrows pulling together as I frowned.

"_Balthier-" _And the rest of the words were lost on me. My eyes snapping open, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to burst out. _No…maybe it was a mistake._

"Get me a drink would you Fran?" I heard the same voice I'd heard over and over in my dreams, but those dreams didn't put it to justice. His voice was only slightly deeper than when I'd last seen him, but it had a sexy, suave tone to it.

I heard some one moving down the stairs so I looked and saw a tall, white haired viera moving down the steps toward the bar. Getting up after she passed I quickly got out of their before he recognized me. I told myself I never wanted to see him again…even if he was in my dreams every night.

Rushing out of the smoky tavern, and moving through the streets I headed for the abandoned building next to Amal's Weaponry. Going into the alleyway and entering though the broken door I climbed up to the second floor collapsing on my makeshift bed. I could feel the tears already streaming out. Getting up I wiped my eyes and walked over to the window peering out into the street through the boards. Sitting down I look up at the stars with relative ease through the boards even though they blotted out most of the stars, I could still see a few.

"I saw you come in, you know. You've changed so much, it hurts to see." A soft voice said from the doorway.

Jumping up lithely I stare at the man in my doorway. He was leaning against it in a cool and collected manner, warm brown hair short and spiky, earrings in both ears and a few bracelets dangling from under his long white shirt. He had a golden vest like thing on with a belt that had two bags on either side.

I stared at him. I knew it was Balthier from his voice but I couldn't believe how much he'd changed. So I pretty much stood staring at him in both wonder and anger.

"…I'm a sky pirate now…have you heard?" he said stepping closer to me. But I back up against the windowsill as much as I could and he noticed for he stopped coming closer.

"No I haven't. Why are _you_ here?" I growled out seeing the sad look coming to his eyes I added softly, "What happened to being a Judge?"

"It…didn't work out." Stepping closer to me he was now only inches from me. My heart pounding in my chest I turned my head away from him staring at the dull colored walls of my home of three months. I could feel his grey eyes burning into me, willing me to look at him.

"Seri…" he mumbled out softly. I could feel his breath hot on my skin and I closed my eyes thinking this just another horrible tantalizing dream.

"I've missed you…so bad. You broke my heart Seri and only _you_ can fix it again. Please…don't leave me again. The past is the past, love." As he said this he ran two fingers down my arm making shivers run up my spine.

"Stop…just…_stop_. Why do you think I believe that you care for me? You didn't then; you don't now…please just leave me to my misery!" I opened my eyes to glare at him, but found that I stopped breathing when I felt warm lips pressed passionately against mine.

I couldn't think. I felt myself melt in his arms our bodies melding together. Finally he broke of the kiss pulling me into a tight hug his face buried in my long wavy hair.

"Seri, oh how I've missed you!" he cried out.

My arms where crushed against his chest and I was helpless to do anything. "No…no…this…you can't still love me! You're eyes, they were so cold and hard and full of hate! You can't actually love me…please no…" I gasped out. And he pulled back staring at me intently with those fiery grey eyes boring into me.

"Seri…how could you think that I didn't love you?! I was broken when you said you couldn't love something that you hate. That's why I wanted you to keep this bracelet…Seri, you were crying. You must have not seen me clearly."

Pulling away from him I moved away from him almost yelling with the agony coursing through me, "I _wasn't_ crying! Don't tell me that I completely ruined my life because of some stupid little _TEARS_!"

Grabbing my arm he pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back trying to sooth me. "Seri…oh my _difficult_ and _impossible_ Seri…you were crying. And no your life isn't ruined. I wouldn't have wanted you to be with me during my time as a _Judge_ anyway. Just calm down love…come on."

With that he pulled me over to my pallet settled me in his lap and hugged me to his body until my crying came under control.

"Great…I've gone a soaked your shirt, vest…thing" I mumbled and laughing slightly to myself. I could feel a welcoming rumble come from him which I could tell was laughter.

"It's fine." And he proceeded to move me to sit next to him while he took off the golden vest, his belt and his shoes. Then he turned to me and removed my shoes and my jacket. Then gathering me in his arms he pulled me against his chest and laid us down under the blankets.

"Balthier…I'm so sorry." I said softly snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Don't be. My heart is healed already, love." And he wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his soft lips to mine.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Okish? Bad? Pretty Good? Great? AWESOME?! haha alright alright..Press the cutie little purple button now please? Nyao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there all! Well I've decided many Fanfictions like to portray Balthier as a suave and sexy Captain Jack Sparrow type guy, but I want to pull out the darker side of him. And how I'm going to do that is with Seri, me lovely opposite personality! Don't be frightened haha! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXII, Captain Jack Sparrow, or Balthier, or anyone else, EXCEPT lovely Mariserilla or Seri )**

* * *

Waking up to feeling the sun shining on my face was a rare occasion for me, especially since I barely slept. Blinking back sleep I looked around to find myself sleeping on my pallet in "my apartment". I still had all my clothes on, minus my boots, and I was covered in my blanket. Peering around the room I notice a large gun and a belt with two pouches on either side.

"_Whose stuff is this? Wait…what happened last night?_" Then it hit me, Balthier was here last night. He had come back to me. After so many years!

"_But where is he? Did he leave…well he has to come back. His effects are here."_ Getting up from the warm pallet I move slowly over to my water basin and wash my face and my hair, pulling the unusually evil hair into a loose bun.

"Ugh you stupid hair…I should just cut you off!!" I said in annoyance glaring at my reflection in the broken mirror on the wall.

"Nah, I rather like your rats nest."

Spinning on my heel I turned to the door to see Balthier walking in holding a piece of fruit, chewing on it slowly as he appraised my appearance, which made me blush a frightening red at his gaze.

"I thought you left." I said bluntly.

"No. I was checking up on Fran, and the Strahl. A few more days and we'll be air worthy, yet again! The leading man can't be stuck on the ground too much, love." He said warmly coming up behind me and wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"Great, well hurry up then." I growled out bitterly.

Standing uncomfortably against him for a moment I pull away and went to pull on my boots.

"Why in such a rush?" He stared at me quizzically, totally ignoring my earlier statement.

Shrugging I get up, stamp my feet; to get the boots comfy, and head to the door. He also grabs his effects and follows me. Grabbing my arm snuggly he pulls me against him.

"Balthier I don't have time for you! Just because you came back doesn't mean a thing for me." I was afraid to look in his grey eyes that searched my face carefully.

"I'd suspect otherwise. Have some fruit. Then we can go see Fran." He said softly, offering the fruit to me.

Glancing at it I took it, breaking from his hold and started moving down the creaky stairs saying, "I can't, I've a job to do. I hunt marks for a living..."

"Oh a hunter, eh? Well then that just spoils _all_ the _fun_ I had planned for _you_," He said smirking making sure that I saw his smirk as I munched on the fruit he had gotten for me.

Blushing again I swiftly move into the already crowded streets to the Sandsea Tavern. "Well we can see Fran really quick anyways. She's in the Sandsea waiting for us. You do have time to meet her correct?" he was walking beside me brushing against me occasionally when the crowd was too crowded to not touch.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. He just glanced at me.

* * *

Opening the door for me as we entered the Sandsea, he grinned at me roguishly. Ignoring him I looked toward the balcony to see the viera sitting there watching everyone placidly. As we reached her she stood and said, "Balthier, this is the woman you always mutter about in your dreams." Her tone was that of a matter of fact way instead of a questioning way.

Blushing a deep red, than I'd ever seen on him he quickly said, "Oh what?! I don't talk in my sleep…what are you talking about Fran? Ahem. Well um…Fran this is Seri, an…old friend of mine. Seri, Fran." He said gesturing from Fran to me.

I watched him but he wouldn't meet my eyes as he sat down next to Fran and I sat opposite of him. Not a moment too soon Vaan and Penelo trouped up and sat down next to us.

"Hey there Balthier! Fran. Who's this? Your girlfriend Balthier?" Vaan said peering at me slyly, but I keep my eyes away scanning the people in the room to keep my emotions from being revealed.

"Damn it what is wrong with you people?!" And with that he stormed off to the bar his ears a hot red from embarrassment.

"Hm. He usually doesn't get mad so easily…does he Fran?" Asked Penelo, smacking Vaan on the arm for being rude. In which he replied with a stunning smile to her and she just blushed, but her hand slid onto his very subtly. I was sure the viera also noticed, and I bit my lip from smiling.

"No, only on rare occasions have I seen him mad. Maybe you should go talk to him, Seri" she said looking at me, and I could tell she was more like _telling_ me than suggesting.

Looking shocked that she said I should go I said incredulous, "Why me? I don't want to mess with an angry Balthier…I've seen that too much. Vaan was the one rude to him anyways! Send him!"

"Huh? How long have you known him?" Vaan asked his curiosity getting the better of him than trying to stick up for himself.

"A long time," and seeing Fran's gaze on me I got up quickly saying, "Fine. I'll go. You better repay me for this!"

"Of course." Was all she would say as she went back to sipping on an unknown drink.

As I walked down the steps I heard Penelo start berating Vaan on something about Kytes stealing something or 'nother from the market.

I saw Balthier sitting at the bar looking very dark and gloomy at this point and he had a bottle of Madhu next to him.

"Hey." I said simply as I sat down on his right side.

He gave no notice just sat there staring at the wine that he was swirling around in his glass.

Staring at him I couldn't help but admire his handsome face, it was a wonder no lady hadn't already came up to him, but maybe the dark aura he'd thrown around himself was keeping them at bay…for now.

Watching his grey eyes study the wine I finally had enough of the gloom that was a stark contrast to the suave and "leading man" that he usually put up around others, that weren't me.

"Okay Balthier, what's up with you? Was it what Vaan said? Or maybe it was Fran? Or maybe you're just pissy because you haven't had a lady friend in a while!" I hissed at him my voice low but harsh.

Glaring at him I saw his grey eyes fire up as he rounded on me, his voice frighteningly calm, "That matters not if I have or if I haven't! Now just butt out! You claim to love me, you claim to have missed and longed for me since you left me that time! But now you seem to have had a change of heart! Do you tell me, do you truly love me!?" He grabbed my arm at this, his fingers pressing painfully into my skin but I didn't let him see the pain.

Glaring at him with my pale green eyes I spit out, "I don't know, Balthier! You've changed but you're still the same harsh little boy that I used to play with! Why didn't you try to come find me, huh?! Why? I fear I've lost my love for you Balthier! I've hoped for seven years, thinking just thinking and hoping that you may try to find me! At least TRY!" at this point my voice was getting louder and louder and he quickly pulled me out of the bar and into a side ally.

"Damn Seri, you're so _very_ hard headed!! I _was_ trying to find you! I got caught up in _saving_ Dalmasca! Give me a break, would you?!" and at my blank but slightly puzzled look he explained, "I was there helping Queen Ashe and King Basch along with Vaan, Penelo and a few others, but I didn't want to be known, being known and someone looking up my background could be dangerous in my line of work! The only people who know are Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Basch and you…along with my father. Who is dead."

Feeling the heat of anger fade from my body I stand there awkwardly. "Balthier…I'm sorry."

"It's fine," was his terse reply.

"This was always our problem back then, we never agreed. Maybe we're not meant to be. I mean. I don't remember my parents ever fighting, nor do I ever see others fighting as much as us." I said staring down at the cobbled street. I could already feel my heart aching over the possibility of loosing him again.

"_Who am I fooling…I love this idiotic man."_ I thought wryly, a small smile coming to my lips.

"Does it matter if we always fight? Can't love pull us through? Can't we just work it out? Think instead of react? That might help." He chuckled softly.

I found that I loved the way he laughed and I felt myself smiling up at him so I said, "Come on…I'm sure they're wondering if I've killed you or not."

"Most likely." Grabbing my hand he lead me into the Sandsea once again.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I know it's short but on Word is so much longer../ oh well. Chappy 3 will be up as soon as my awesome writer's block decides to vacate my brain. Love you all! Review if you will..it's just a wee click and a small sentence or even a "Hey I liked it" is greatly loved and treasured forever in my Save box. )**


End file.
